


【猎叉】逃犯，感知，系统记录 /Fugitive,Feelings,System Records

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can run, and I am with you.【Warning: Major Characters Death】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 逃犯/Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> 如有错字，欢迎纠错捉虫~  
> I will appreciate for every comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow在身体上还有着伤的时候逃走了，Sam去追他回来。

感觉纯粹是为了写肉写出来的orz求轻喷【抹眼泪  
——————————————————————  
在与九头蛇的那场交战之后，Sam便答应了Steve要陪他一起去寻找Bucky的下落。但是就当已经准备好作战物品，正准备出发的时候，在神盾总局的大厅处等待的他，却听到广播播放出Rumlow无声无息地逃走了这件事情。Sam对着迎面而来的Steve打了个招呼，表示他要先去帮着把Rumlow找回来再和Steve一起出发，他说，这本身就是他的任务。Steve点了点头，Sam举起左手，伸出了食指与中指潇洒的甩了一个礼转身而去。  
Sam并不是没有私心，他在退伍之后，曾经去翻查过如今神盾局几个重要任务的资料，他当时就对Rumlow很上心。Sam也从那场打斗中意识到，就如资料里所说，Rumlow是个货真价实的格斗高手，要不是当时发射平台撞进了楼中，他接下来可能就会被Rumlow扭断脖子。不过……Sam不确定令Rumlow愤怒攻击的原因有一部分是因为那个时候他对Rumlow说了些刺激性的话语……  
【“你知道吗，Rumlow，你比纽约的姑娘们的攻击力要高了不少呢，一定也比她们带劲儿的多！”  
“我会让你闭上你的嘴的。”Sam在刚刚躲开一手刀的瞬间就被另一拳捶在了腹部，躺在了地上。】  
刚刚回忆完的Sam向上翻了个白眼，叹了口气，飘散出了一些尴尬的气氛。这次你还带着伤呢，我就不信制服不了你，Sam撇了撇嘴，顺着侦查小组提供的线索奔向了医院后方的那条在大型交战中损毁了的通道。  
通道虽然到处都是掉落的碎片与已经位置混乱的摆设物，但还是能从中找出一条可通行的路的，伴随着忽明忽暗的灯光，Sam轻轻挪动着脚步向前行进。  
行进了几分钟后，绕开了倒塌的排椅的Sam在正准备从斜卡在走廊墙面间的物品柜下的洞口钻进去的时候，忽然斜上方闪过一道暗光。  
Sam斜过身体降低了高度，堪堪躲过它，立刻从洞口钻出，向着武器挥来的方向站好，做出了格斗的准备姿势。明暗闪烁的灯光下，Sam看到了对手的体形，以及裸露在病服外的皮肤上的烧伤结痂。  
“想我了吗，Rumlow。”Sam咧开嘴笑了笑，“我挺想你的。”  
将匕首翻了个面的Rumlow皱了皱眉，他虽然有了可以走动的体力，但是毕竟伤口才刚刚愈合，如果这个时候和Sam真的打了起来，他是支持不了多久的。可是，他也只有这一次机会了。  
Rumlow准备先发制人，他跳跃起整个身子，从上方快速落下匕首，Sam举起左臂挡在了Rumlow的手腕处，甩开了匕首，右手握拳一拳打在了Rumlow的右胸膛上。这一拳显然落在了严重的伤口上，Rumlow一下子栽在了地上。Sam趁机将吸铁手铐铐在了Rumlow的手腕处，并把他以半坐的姿势贴在了最近的一扇铁门上。  
Rumlow并没有失去意识，本想用还可以活动的腿来踢开Sam，但也被Sam的手钳制住了。  
“别乱动了！”Sam对着Rumlow总是不放弃活动的双腿的有些不耐烦，双膝跪在Rumlow双腿的外侧夹紧，抓住了他的领子,贴近了他的上身用他的眼睛直视着Rumlow的眼睛吼道。  
Rumlow被这一吼震了一下，稍微停止了身体的动作，看向了Sam的眼睛。通道暂时恢复了下安静。  
Sam这才注意到，Rumlow的眼睛是深棕色的，虽然由于疲惫眼白里出现了血丝，但还是很漂亮。“Rumlow”，Sam低声说道，“有没有人说过你是毒药……”在Sam的唇离Rumlow的唇只有分厘的时候，Sam吐出最后的了几个字“……越危险却越会上瘾……”两唇相交。  
Rumlow试图躲开，但是Sam却用双手固定了Rumlow的头部使他无法动弹。Sam试图用舌头撬开Rumlow的牙齿，但是没有成功，于是一边换用左臂环抱着Rumlow的颈部，一边用右手扯开了他的病服，抚摸起他的乳头。Rumlow被这突如其来的动作吓到，微微开了口，Sam趁机将舌头伸了进去。当Sam的舌头扫过Rumlow的上口腔和舌根时，Rumlow感受到一阵酥麻，他已经没有力气再挣扎，便放任了Sam在他口中的胡作非为。通道中顿时回荡起色气的水声以及呜咽不清的喘息声。  
终于，Sam微微停止了亲吻，嘴唇相离的一瞬，Rumlow终于得以空隙喘息。稍稍恢复了一些意识，Rumlow带着不甘的语气说道：“我会报仇的，Sam Wilson……我会让你求生不得求死不能……”“呵呵呵呵”，Sam贴着Rumlow的耳廓低声笑道，“你已经让我求生不得求死不能了……”  
话音刚落，Rumlow就感到下身一凉，松散的病服裤子已经被褪下，Sam用炙热的目光扫视过他被抚摸得挺起的乳头，他有着平滑肌肉的腹部，Rumlow侧过了头。Sam轻轻对Rumlow的乳头吹了口气，低下头开始舔舐，与此同时右手开始隔着他的内裤对他的下身轻轻揉搓。  
“哈……呃！”乳头上的刺激使Rumlow不由得急喘了一下。Sam也故意停顿了一下向上看去，正与Rumlow迷离的眼光相碰。他看到Rumlow微微皱起了眉，眼中的焦急表现出Rumlow对这一停滞的不满。Sam却没有立刻继续，他先褪下了Rumlow的内裤，然后站起身，脱下了自己多余的衣服，露出了因兴奋而微微勃起的阴茎。  
他再次以之前的姿势落下身，一边低头用牙齿轻咬着Rumlow胸腹的肌肉，一边使用左右手为Rumlow与自己手淫。  
“哈，哈，哈啊……嗯……”身体上过度的刺激已使Rumlow开始无法控制自己的声音。Sam长着茧子的拇指滑过Rumlow阴茎的铃口，Rumlow的身体一颤，随着透明色液体从铃口的溢出，他也失声叫了出来“啊，哈啊——！”  
Sam觉得前戏已经做得差不多了，于是将向后退了退，展开了Rumlow的腿。他把手指伸进Rumlow的嘴里搅拌，沾上了Rumlow的唾液，并再次将手指伸进了Rumlow的后穴进行扩张。这时的Rumlow早已不再清醒，开始跟着手指的抽插不断呻吟。  
Sam他知道手指的扩张还不够，但是他已经忍不下去了，他只想快点进入Rumlow的后穴，把他操到失声。他将Rumlow的双腿架在了他的肩膀上，对准，刺入了进去。  
“啊啊啊—！！”突然的进入带有着疼痛，Rumlow大声地叫了出来。Sam知道自己有些过分，于是稍稍停在那里，等待Rumlow的适应。过了一会儿，Sam感觉到Rumlow自己的身体动起来了，他知道已经没关系了，于是开始抽动阴茎。  
“嗯……嗯……啊啊……啊哈……”伴随着肌肉有规律的拍打声，Rumlow也跟着呻吟起来。  
“嗯，啊，哼嗯，啊，呃，啊，啊嗯……”“声音还不大呢，看来还要更大力的操你……哼嗯！”Sam说着增加了速度与力度。  
“啊，啊！哈啊！哈嗯！啊啊啊啊嗯……”“说，我是谁！”“哈啊！哈……Sam，Sam……嗯嗯啊！”“说，你是我的！”“嗯啊，哈！我，我是你的，啊啊……”“喊下去，不然我就停下。”“啊啊……我是你的，嗯哈。我是Sam的，我是Sam的！嗯唔……”Sam激动的吻上了Rumlow的嘴巴，凌空抱起了Rumlow的身体做起了最后的冲刺。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯……唔！唔啊！啊啊啊啊啊！！——”Sam最后一次深入，在Rumlow体内射出了精液，同时Rumlow也到达了高潮。  
——————————————————  
Rumlow此时的体力本来就不是很好，再加上如此折腾，高潮之后直接昏睡了过去。Sam给昏倒的Rumlow套上了衣服，自己也穿戴好，他小心翼翼地拔下贴在铁门上的手铐，发现Rumlow的两手手腕处早已磨红，不好意思的摸了摸鼻头。他将两只手铐合并在一起，双臂抱起Rumlow的身体，绕过通道的障碍物走向出口。  
Sam知道，带他回去之后就要把他又交回神盾局进行审问了，但是等他帮Steve找到Bucky之后，他就可以申请资格，那个时候他就有相当充裕的时间“审问”Rumlow了。  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weibo：@Tina_BattleMode
> 
> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/BhJ5RxKBH


	2. 感知/Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam对Rumlow的探监。

Sam把Rumlow送回了神盾总局之后，立刻打电话联系了Steve，可惜，Steve说就在他出去捉Rumlow的时候，他在街头发现了Bucky的线索，已经自己一个人先去追查了。Steve告诉Sam，他现在看样子还不需要援助，Sam完全可以先去做自己的事情，有情况一定会联络Sam。Sam挂了电话，并没有表现出失落，至少他的计划B可以提前启动了。  
Sam以着自己有与Rumlow交战的记录为理由，成功的从Hill特工手里拿到了单独会见Rumlow的资格。不过听看管监狱的人说，Rumlow听说别人要带Sam与他单独会面，可是暴跳如雷了好久。  
Sam走进单独会面室，他看到Rumlow两手被铐在桌下，低着头坐在椅子上。  
“……”短暂的沉默后，Sam还是开口了，“你，没事儿……吗……”  
“……你居然还有脸来见我。”  
“呼……我只是想来看看你的身体好没好一些，毕竟你被我……”  
“不如你解开我的锁，让我反过来干你一次试试。”Rumlow抬起头，十分干脆地对着Sam说出了这句话。  
Sam挠了挠头，“那不行……”  
Rumlow翻了个白眼。Sam很惊奇他居然能在Rumlow的脸上看到如此人性化的表情。不，其实他干他那天他也看到了，还是别多想了，Sam吸了一口气，不然他又要控制不住自己了。  
Rumlow有点不耐烦了，“你到底来是要干什么的，没什么事能离开吗？”  
“有。”Sam听到Rumlow的话，立刻回答道。他走近Rumlow，然后半蹲了下来，轻轻地吻在了Rumlow的嘴唇上。Rumlow被吻了之后气急败坏的想要骂人，但是他看到了Sam的表情，Sam想要很认真的对他表现什么感情，他忽然感觉到一阵胸闷，他不知道如何形容这份感受。Rumlow别开了头。  
“……我走了。”Sam站起身，在开门前向后望了一眼，走了出去。  
门再次关闭，Rumlow慢慢抬起头望向门口，失落地低下了头。  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weibo：@Tina_BattleMode
> 
> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/BhNmB0Bxz


	3. 系统记录/System Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow又一次逃走了。  
> 这是这次追捕的记录。

[猎叉][Sam/Rumlow]  
DATA 8.12.2014  
1时38分。  
九头蛇残党共计3人化妆潜入神盾局临时关押犯人处，犯人Broke Rumlow被劫走。神盾局人员伤亡统计：3人死亡。

DATA 8.12.2014  
1时57分。  
神盾局派出一个8人小分队前去追。增加特殊参战人员Sam Williams，代号Falcon。

DATA 8.12.2014  
2时46分。  
分队全员失去联络。

DATA 8.12.2014  
4时14分。  
搜寻分队发现集中战斗地域。神盾局人员伤亡统计：8人死亡。特殊参战人员Sam Williams死亡。敌方伤亡统计：3人死亡。被劫走犯人Broke Rumlow死亡。

DATA 8.12.2014  
8时23分。  
全员尸检报告完成。

 

DATA提取中，请稍候。

 

Sam Williams的尸检报告DATA已提取。  
Broke Rumlow的尸检报告DATA已提取。  
————————————————————  
尸检报告  
姓名：Sam Williams  
性别：男  
全身各处擦伤，可推断为近身肉搏造成。后背部有大面积烧伤，根据死者所使用的武器与装备，可推断这是由于装备自然或被人为短路造成。由于体液检查中没发现毒素，因此从背后到胸口贯穿心脏的伤口可推定为死者的致命伤，根据武器与伤口的吻合度可确定，这个伤口是尸体上的中长刃刀造成的。

尸检报告  
姓名：Broke Rumlow  
性别：男  
全身各处擦伤与烧伤的撕裂伤口，可推断为近身肉搏造成。由于体液检查中没发现毒素，因此从脖颈处被切断大动脉的伤口可推定为死者的致命伤，根据武器与伤口的吻合度可确定，这个伤口是尸体附近发现的小刀造成的。  
————————————————————  
DATA 8.12.2014  
14时18分。  
战斗现场的残留录音记录完成。

 

DATA提取中，请稍候。

 

战斗现场的残留录音DATA已提取。

“……你抱着我了，真暖和，咳咳！”  
“……”  
“……我的翅膀没了，可以陪你一起下地狱了……”  
“……哈……！死也要拖着我吗……咳呼……”  
“……嘿嘿。”  
“随便吧……咳！哈……咳呼……”  
“……”  
“……”

残留录音播放完毕。

要删除DATA记录吗？是：Y 否：N

要删除部分记录还是所有记录？ 部分记录：1 所有记录：2

警告，所有记录删除后不可恢复，是要删除所有记录吗？是：Y 否：N

请输入执行人姓名，职位。

信息输入：  
执行人姓名：Philip Coulson  
职位：DIRECTOR

已确认权限为十级，请输入执行编码。

信息输入：  
执行编码：***********

编码正确，正在执行删除，请稍候。

DATA已全部删除。需要重返执行界面还是关闭提取系统？重返执行界面：1 关闭提取系统：2

系统将在十秒钟内自动关闭。

【————————————————】

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叉骨从背后穿透了猎鹰的心，把脖子靠在了猎鹰的肩上，猎鹰用了第一次追叉骨时叉骨掉在走廊里的匕首断了叉骨的喉。  
> ——————————————  
> Weibo：@Tina_BattleMode
> 
> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/BkaO7FuRW


End file.
